


In Agniratha

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The Homs makes Egil crane his neck just to look down at him -- he’s small, barely passing Egil’s legs in height. His eyes hold a serious aura, and his arms are crossed as Egil watches him, wondering how a Homs made it all the way here.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	In Agniratha

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for a canon divergence AU I have popping around my head.

The Homs makes Egil crane his neck just to look down at him -- he’s small, barely passing Egil’s legs in height. His eyes hold a serious aura, and his arms are crossed as Egil watches him, wondering how a Homs made it all the way here.

“Volunteering to be the first with a new body of the Mechonis, are you?” Egil asks. “Or did you find your way to Agniratha for something else?”

“I’m here to warn you.” He replies. “And putting myself at risk to do so.”

“The risk is clear, Homs.”

“The risk comes from Zanza, Egil, not you.” His words make Egil’s blood run cold. “If he learns of me warning you… He will not be happy.”

“You are a disciple of Zanza, then.” Egil’s voice is tight. “Working against him is about the most foolish thing you could do in that position, you know.”

“I know that better than most, yes. But I consider it to be… a calculated risk.” There’s a glint behind his eyes that tells Egil he’s thought this through -- likely in a way Egil never has the pleasure to. “Things will turn out fine, but if you continue to push yourself the way you are, it may be too late for you.”

“If my death means peace for my people -- for this world -- so be it.” He replies. “I am far past the point of no return.”

“I knew you would say that.” The Homs chuckles and moves a bit closer. “But perhaps it’s not too late, and that’s why I’m here.”

Egil huffs and looks away. “You know nothing of me, Homs.”

“I know your name is Egil. And I know of your relationship to Zanza. The way he used you, the way he used  _ Arglas.” _

A hand around the Homs neck and Egil is dangling him in the air, anger pouring off of him. “How did you know of Arglas?”

He smiles, not affected by the grip on his neck in the slightest, breathing normally. “I am older than I look, perhaps even older than you.”

He narrows his eyes, tightening his grip on the neck under his hand. So soft, malleable, and yet he continues to smile as if nothing is happening. The Homs is unaffected in a way that makes Egil’s skin crawl -- makes him want nothing more than to throw him off the edge of Agniratha.

“What are you?” He hisses out.

“An ally, if you wish. Or an enemy, if you so choose.” He replies. “I believe I am a better ally, though.”

Egil frowns. “Speak your piece, monster with a Homs face. I will see if you are worth humoring then.”

“Allow me to begin with an introduction. I am Alvis, and you could say we have a history.”


End file.
